


Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles To The Second Power (Finale Edition)

by Zarius



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanvids, Other, Series Finale, Sunburn, Time Travel, fanedit, fanedit.org, originaltrilogy.com, thetechnodrome.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: The team-up between Dregg, Shredder and Krang should have been the series finale. Now it is.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles To The Second Power (Finale Edition)

The team-up between Dregg, Shredder and Krang should have been the finale, it tied up virtually every loose end, even Carter. Had the last part of that arc ended with Splinter telling the Turtles they had ‘graduated’ then it would have been perfect.

So that’s just what I did. Took the last scene of the actual series finale “Divide and Conquer” and integrated it into the episode “Turtles To The Second Power” to serve as a more fitting conclusion to the original series.

Also, the actual final scene of “Turtles to the Second Power” annoyed me, it doesn’t end on a punch line or something from the Turtles, the last word goes to Carter, he is transported to the future and then it just abruptly ends, so the new ending I find adds a lot more closure to things.

password: turtles


End file.
